Love Me?
by Celtic-child
Summary: Its a pre will/Caitlin fic!! What happens when 2 guys like caitlin? A love triangle! My first Caitlin fic! CH 5 finally up now!! *~*~*Finished*~*~*
1. Chapter One

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Caitlin's Way

****

A/N: This is my very first Caitlin's Way Fic! I mainly write In A Heartbeat fics! If you have any questions or comments please review! Hope you like it!

****

LOVE ME?  
  
CHAPTER ONE

Caitlin Seeger closed her locker and headed toward the doors. I'm so glad school is out for a week! Spring break had officially started and Caitlin couldn't wait to get home and go for a ride on her horse Bandit. 

"Hey" a voice behind her said. She turned to find her crush Will smiling at her

"Hey" she returned

"So what are you going to do this week?"

"Spend as much time on Bandit as I can. What about you?"

"Same with Sinbad, you wanna go riding later tonight?"

"Yeah" _Totally! I was hoping he'd ask me! Caitlin calm down, stop acting like Taylor!_ She scolded herself 

"How bout I meet you at your house around 4:15?"

"Sounds good, see ya then!" I can't wait!!

"Bye" He told her

Caitlin watched him walk off. _He's such a hottie!_ She thought _I wish he felt for me what I feel for him!_ Sighing Caitlin walked out the doors into the bright sunlight of the day. She waited on the curb for her cousin Griffin Lowe to give her a ride to their house in his beater car. _Come on Griffin!_

"Caitlin over here!" she heard Griffin's voice calling to her

"Finally! Could you have taken any longer? I wanna get home, let's go!" she said as she got in his car

"What's you hurry?"

"I'm going riding with Will later"

"Awww how cute, but we have to wait for Eric"

"What? Why is Eric coming with us?" She asked irritated 

"He's staying with us this week"

"Why?" She questioned

"His parents are at some farming convention and his brothers are going to check out some colleges. So he's going to be staying with us all break, cool huh?"

"Oh great! Now I have to deal with the two of you! Aggghhh, why me???"

"Hey!" Eric said suddenly appearing

"This week is going to be so great" Griffin told them as Eric climbed into the back seat 

"What ever let's just go home!" Caitlin said in a raised voice

"Gesh what up with you?" Eric asked

"She wants to go home so she can get ready to go on her date with Will"

"I want to get home so I can get away from you two and its NOT a date!"

"Will is a jerk! Why do you like him?" Eric said, "The guy is bad news, Caitlin_" He's not the right guy for her, he'll just get her into more trouble,_ Eric thought. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else but he thought that Caitlin and him would be really good friends and he didn't want to see her get hurt. 

"Ya know what? I don't care what you think! Just start the stupid care and shut your mouths!"

"Ok ok! Don't bite my head off! We're going" Griffin said starting the car and heading home

Thanks for reading what'd you think? Good/bad? Should I continue? Hopefully the next part will be out soon if you want it! 

-Celtic Child 


	2. Chapter Two

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Caitlin's Way

****

A/N: If you have any questions or comments please review! Hope you like it!Thanks for reading!!

****

LOVE ME?

CHAPTER TWO

"CAITLIN!" Eric and Griffin screamed for the 5th time from downstairs 

"Boys! Just get up and walk up the stairs" Dori told them coming into the room "I can hear you all the way outside"

"So then why can't Caitlin hear us?" Griffin asked, trying to outsmart his mother 

"She probably had her headphones on, now stop yelling and go up and get her"

"Agghh, fine! Eric you go get her and I'll get the camera"

"Whatever" Eric said heading toward the stairs

Caitlin lay on her bed with her headphones on, music blaring in to her head. Her thoughts on Will and what was going to happen tonight when they went riding together. _I can't wait! Tonight is gonna be great!! I hope that he'll get over whatever it is he's stuck on and tells me how he feels! I know that he likes me too!_ Suddenly she felt strange, like someone was watching her. Quickly she sat up, opening her eyes and pulling off her headphones, only to find that she was the only one in her room. Without warning someone knocked at her door, causing her to jump. _Get a hold of yourself Caitlin! You're totally freaking out for nothing!_

"What?" she asked irritated by whomever was behind the door

"Um…Hey" Eric said as he entered

"Eric? What do you want?" She said leaning back against the headboard

"Griff wants you to take some photos of us playing hockey cause he wants to start teaching lessons to make money"

"No" she stated simply

"How come?" 

"I'm busy tonight and I have to get ready to go"

"Oh yeah, Will" He sat down on the end of her bed "What are you listening to?" He asked trying to find something to talk about, something other than Will.

"Less Than Jake"

"Cool" 

"Yeah! So…You can go now. I'm not gonna change my mind about the pictures!"

"Um yeah, sorry I'll go tell Griff" he said heading to the door. _What's up with him?_ Caitlin thought _He's acting weird! No whining or complaining, something is definitely off!_

Shutting the door behind him Eric leaned against the wall_. She would have been furious if she had caught me in there when she was lying with her eyes closed! Luckily I got out before she saw me! But why'd I watch her? It's not like I like her, is it? No…It's just some teenage hormonal imbalance!_ Slowly he walked down the stairs shaking the thoughts from his head.


	3. Chapter Three

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Caitlin's Way

****

A/N: Here is chapter 3! If you have any questions or comments please review! Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read it!!! 

****

LOVE ME?

****

CHAPTER THREE

The sun had slowly began to set, Caitlin and Bandit rode along side of Will and Sinbad toward her house. Caitlin smiled to herself as they slowed down. Riding bandit was the one thing that she loved more than anything else and the fact that Will was there just made it even better. 

"That was cool! Wanna go riding tomorrow too?" Will said as the stopped and got of their horses.

"Yeah sure, sounds great_" OK Caitlin, don't over do it too much_! She told herself _Jeez since when did I get so mushy? _

"How about around 1:00?"

"Yeah…well um…bye"

"Bye" Will said getting back on Sinbad and riding off

Caitlin sighed and headed to the barn. She entered the barn where she was met by Dori and Jim.

"So Caitlin, how was your ride?" Jim asked her

"It was fine," she said putting bandit in his stall "I'm going in now" she told them, not really in the mood to talk or listen for that matter.

"OK, but I'm here if you want to talk" Dori told her

"I don't need to talk" she said bluntly, then headed to the house. Her life had definitely not become any easier. She didn't want to be the girly girl who went gaga for a guy_. Oh god I'm turning into Taylor! Kill me now! How could I have let this happen?_ She wondered as she entered the dark house.

"BOO" Griffin and Eric jumped out from behind the kitchen counter as she entered the kitchen. Caitlin jumped.

"You jerks!" She yelled throwing her backpack at them; it smacked Eric in the face

"Ouch" Eric whined 

"You scared the crap out of me!" She advanced on them grabbing a full glass of water off the counter "Your gonna pay!" quickly she thrust the cup toward them, sending water all over griffin but barely getting Eric. 

"Ha ha!" Eric said, sticking his tongue out at her "You can't aim at all"

"I'll show you" she said opening the fridge and taking something out "Dodge this" she told him pointing a catsup bottle at him and squeezing it as hard as she could. The red liquid sprayed from the bottle, covering his shirt and head

"Oh! You are so dead!" In a matter of minutes the whole kitchen, including Caitlin, Griffin, and Eric, was covered in food that had been used as ammo. 

"Oh Caitlin…I have something for you" Eric said as he crept towards her, an egg in his hand

"No…no stay away" Quickly she took off running through the house, Eric behind her. Leaving Griffin laughing hysterically in the kitchen. As they circled the couch Caitlin tried to push Eric over the back of the couch, but instead she ended up losing her footing and began to fall over the back of the couch. As she fell she grabbed Eric for support but only ended up pulling him over with her, Caitlin landing on top of Eric. Eric's eyes caught her gaze; he stared contently into her eyes. His breathing had become short, coming out in shallow breaths. Caitlin could feel his warm breath on her cheek, making goose bumps suddenly appear on her skin. He slowly, very slowly began leaning in toward her…

"CAITLIN, ERIC, GRIFFIN!" Dori's voice suddenly screamed "GET IN HERE NOW!" 

Caitlin abruptly pulled away and off of Eric, without looking at him headed to the kitchen where Dori was. _What just happened? Eric…Eww…Eric is a loser! I don't like him! I was…I just…It was because I was thinking he was Will! Yeah that's right! Uh my life is a total soap opera! This sucks_!


	4. Chapter Four

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Caitlin's Way

****

A/N: I went through and updated all the chapters, changing them just slightly nothing major! Here is chapter 4! It's out sooner than I thought I would get it out! If you have any questions or comments please review! Hope you like it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read it!!! 

****

LOVE ME?

CHAPTER FOUR

"Ring…Ring…Ring…Hello, You've reached the-" Caitlin sighed and hung up the phone. She was trying unsuccessfully to get a hold of Will so that she could tell him she couldn't go riding today, she and Griffin were grounded for the whole week. Last night Dori had been furious with them for the food fight in the kitchen. Needless to say they were all trouble 

"Agghh this sucks!" She said out loud as she flopped back onto her bed

"Caitlin?" Dori said entering her room

"What?" Caitlin responded

"Jim and I were talking and we decided that the punishment we gave you and Griff was a little harsh. So if you think you can behave and act a little more mature than you did last night you can be ungrounded tomorrow but it still stands for today, does that sound ok with you?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Good" she said as she headed to the door, "oh, lunch will be ready in about 10 minutes will you please go out and get Eric and Griffin?"

"Fine" she agreed but she really didn't want to. She had been avoiding Eric ever since that whole couch incident. She had no idea what exactly had happened there and she didn't want to know what happened, she just wanted to forget it and go on like nothing had happened because nothing had… had it? _NO! Nothing happened!_ She scolded herself _Jeez, I was just thinking about Will that's all nothing more! Now stop thinking about it before you turn into Taylor_! She thought as she got up and headed out to Griffin's room. 

"LUNCH" She yelled as she pounded repeatedly on Griffin's door

"I said we're coming" Griffin yelled as he ripped the door open. Caitlin smirked at him and rolled her eyes before turning around and heading towards the house, with the two guys following behind her.

"Caitlin!" She heard someone call her name

"Oh no!" She said under her breath before turning to face the person calling her name "Hey Will"

"Hey, You ready?" Will asked her

"Actually I was trying to get a hold of you…I can't; I'm grounded"

"So? If you want to then let's go, are they really gonna stop you?" Will asked her

"Hey freak, she said she can't go so that means get lost" Eric's stern voice came suddenly from behind Caitlin

"Back off loser, this has nothing to do with you so scamper back under your rock and stay there…" Will said advancing on Eric until they were practically nose to nose "Before I have to teach you a lesson"

"A lesson in what? How to be an anti-social reject?" Eric retaliated

"Alright that's enough, both of you!" Caitlin said pushing them apart and stepping between them, turning to Will, "I can't go ridding today, but I'll call you later ok?"

"Whatever, talk to you later" and with that he stormed off 

"What the heck was that about?" She asked now facing Eric "Since when did I ask you to stand up for me? Not that I even needed you to!"

"Sorry, I just…He's a jerk! I can't believe you like him!"

"What does it matter to you who I like? We're not even friends and your acting like a jealous boyfriend!" She spat angrily

"Yeah well…I'd be a better boyfriend than he ever would! He treats you like crap and isn't even a little nice! He doesn't like you like I do, he's just afraid to do anything by himself and wants someone to drag down with him" 

"What do you mean he doesn't like me like you do?"

"Um guys…I hate to interrupt this little fight but we better get inside before my mom re-grounds us" Griffin said unintentionally saving Eric from having to answer the question

"Thanks" Eric said under his breath to griffin as Caitlin stormed off past them into the house

"For what?"

"Nothing, Let's just go in," Eric said and they headed in

I hope to get the next part out soon! Sorry it's taking so long! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

****

A/N:Sorry it took so long but her is the last part finally!

****

Love Me?

CHAPTER FIVE

After dinner Caitlin went outside to groom bandit and also to get away from Eric. She wasn't sure what was going on between them but she had to admit that something was up. _Jeez,_ she thought, _what is wrong with me? I don't like Eric!_ Only she found herself focusing Eric and what he had said earlier. _Does he like me? Stop thinking like that!_ She scolded herself, _I don't like Eric and he doesn't like me! Stop acting like a prissy girl!!_

"Hey…good your alone" Will's voice interrupted he thoughts

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said stepping in closer to her

"Oh" Caitlin was completely confused about her feelings concerning both, Eric and Will

"Yeah" he said smiling, surprising her he leaned in closing the space between them and kissing her. It was a short kiss but Caitlin was not overly impressed. Suddenly her mind cleared and she knew what, who she wanted. She pushed Will back

"So you wanna do something tonight?" Will asked as if her pushing him away meant nothing 

"Will you know I can't" Caitlin said becoming irritated with him

"Come on Caitlin, do you really want to hang out with those losers?" 

"Ya know what Will? I would rather hang out with them than you right now! I'm so sick of your attitude and how two faced you are!" She said as she stormed off into the house. As she entered the kitchen she found Eric sitting quietly at the table wit his head down

"Hey" she said as she sat down in the chair next to him "listen, I'm sorry about the things I said yesterday"

"Me too…I was just angry, " He said looking up at her "So…does this me we are friends now?" 

"Um yeah I guess"

"Good…so…um you and…You and Will are together now huh?" His gaze unable to meet her eyes

"What? No, why'd you think that?" 

"Well…I um…I sort saw you two…out in the barn, not that I was watching or spying on you" He said, his face immediately turning red_. Is he blushing?_ She wondered _Was he jealous? _

"Oh, well then you missed the part where I pushed him back and the part where I said I was sick of him"

"Really?" He asked, his eyes full of hope "But I though that you liked him" 

"So did I, but I don't think that I ever really liked him that much"

"Good" he said quickly "I mean…" he suddenly found the empty glass in front of him very fascinating 

"I know none of you liked him"

"He is a jerk"

"I know you told me," Caitlin said looking at him "ya know you never answered my question earlier"

"What question?" He asked becoming visibly nervous 

"The one about what you meant when you said 'he doesn't like you like I do'…So what did you mean?"

"I uh…he is just using you and…um…he doesn't like anyone but himself"

"So how do you feel about me then?"

"Me? I…I well…I um kinda…" He looked away not wanting her to read all the emotions that were playing on his face "Like you" He said unsure

"You like me?" Caitlin smiled _He likes me! Calm down! Act normal; not like some giddy girl!_ "Like as a friend or more than a friend?"

"Promise not to kill me?" He asked trying unsuccessfully to make it sound like a joke 

"Promise"

"I like you… a lot more than a friend should" He told her honestly, looking deeply into her eyes

"You do?" _I knew it! Should I tell him that I feel the same way?_ She wondered

"Yeah…so I guess you'll be avoiding me now huh?" 

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because I like you and you don't like me" He told her, the hurt apparent in his eyes

"Who said I didn't like you?"

"Well um…do you…ya know like me that way?" he asked nervously

"For you information I happen to like you too" Caitlin said smiling

"Really! That's great…I mean cool" He tried to cover his excitement "so…if we both like each other, then what do we do now?"

"This" Caitlin said as she leaned over and placed her lips on his gently. Eric responded a few seconds after her lips met his, recovering from his shock and deepening the kiss as she moved into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped them around her waist. Their kiss became more and more passionate with every passing moment. Finally Caitlin and Eric reluctantly broke apart, both needing air.

"Wow! That was…"

"Incredible"

"Yeah, but maybe we should try it again" he said as he leaned in closer to kiss her again. 

__

Yes, She thought, _we should try this over and over and over and over and over… _

The End

Sorry to wrap it up so quickly but I just wanted to finish it! I don't really like the way this ending came together! But I've been in a hurry to end all my pending stories and so the endings pretty much suck! Oh well! I might rewrite later (don't worry it'll still have a C/E happy ending!!), but for now that's it! Thanks for reading! Also a major thanks to all those who reviewed my story!

-Celtic Child


End file.
